


We Are Like An Ocean

by MissZana



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Feels, Gay Keith, Gen, M/M, Other, Voltron, klance, klance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissZana/pseuds/MissZana
Summary: Now let me tell you, I'm doing this at 1am and I don't care. I'm a slutty gay Klance fan and I'm just.. emotion man. Hope you enjoy this fanfic. And this is also a theory of Season 3 might go down sort of. WARNING: THESE WILL BE SHORT CHAPTERS





	

Everyone was in shock. They have been looking at Shiro's empty seat for at least 5 minutes now. "Shiro..", Pidge said, with sorrow tears in her eyes. Hunk grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, they both started tearing up. "How..how is this possible?!", Keith was furious, he spoke again. "Allura, is this even possi-", he paused after he saw her, she was crying, her lips were shaking, eyes wider than lances ego (sorry I just had too). She was shaking, as she stumbled on the floor with her knees, "I have no clue..this has never happened before, not for a paladin nor a regular pilot, I-I just-", Allura started stammering her words. Who wouldn't. "Well then figure it out!", Keith yelled. A figure turned their head Keith, "Keith, calm down.", as Keith looked up away from Allura and saw Lance, his facial expression was shocking, he looked calm, not even shedding any despair like emotions. But he was furious. "How can I calm down," as Keith walks over to Lance, grabs him by the turtleneck from his suit and pulled him close, noses inches away from one another. "Shiro is gone, he vanished and your telling me to calm down? Do you have any clue how bad this is, Lance or are you too caught up in imagination land or thinking about how to create more pick up lines?", as his tone changed drastically to harshful. Lance spoke finally, "I know how bad this is, but we just quiznacking fought our greatest enemy and we are tired, let's get some rest and begin discussing how he disappeared and get him back, okay?" Keith slowly let's Lance go, suddenly Lance touches his shoulder, " I know how upset you are but now is not the time. Let's just go to bed, plus we haven't slept in days. I promise you, we'll figure out how to get him back to us." Lance shows a synthetic smile. "Lance.. I-", he pauses, "Thank you."


End file.
